


Bringing in the New Year

by DinoDina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Jack and Ianto celebrate the New Year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 01-01-15. Cross-posted on ffn.

They had left Owen and Tosh under the mistletoe and had half-walked, half-danced up to the roof of the Millennium Center. Jack put his arms around Ianto and they looked at the city. Little lights on the ground beneath the men were brighter than the faraway stars.

"Its going to be a good year, isn't it?" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

"That depends," Ianto replied, as Jack nibbled lightly on him.

"On what?" Jack wondered.

"The aliens," Ianto deadpanned.

"Where?" Jack got distracted from Ianto's neck to look at the sky in panic.

" _Potential_ aliens," Ianto corrected himself with a light chuckle.

"Thanks for that, Ianto," Jack frowned.

"Sorry," Ianto smiled at Jack, earning himself a light kiss on the lips.

"It's a nice start to the year," Jack commented, drawing back from Ianto.

"Let's hope the rest is just as good," Ianto replied.

"I think it will be," Jack resumed his kissing as, somewhere, the clock struck twelve and fireworks exploded.


End file.
